Grasp of Antiquity
Grasp of Antiquity is an encounter in Muri Mortuorum. Enemies *Zombie (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Mummy (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction "Vitch!" Ludwig repeated. He brandished his zweihander. "I'm not a vitch," Rina said. "You blinded that skeleton with sorcery!" " A simple gypsy cantrip. There are dozens among my people who can use it." " I knew ve shouldn't have brought a gypsy!" a soldier said. "She vill curse us all!" another added. "Better to kill her now!" a third suggested. Ludwig continued to glare, life and death being weight in his eyes and his blade. "You still need me to guide you," Rina said. "Don't forget that. If ve find another vay to the other side, there's still more forest. I know its paths. You do not. Besides... You've seen vat I can do." She gestured at the lifeless zombie and the skeleton mage's strewn bones. "Very vell," Ludwig growled. " But ve vill be vatching you!" "Yes..." Rina muttered under her breath. " They can vatch for magic instead of vatching my flesh..." Sure enough, the soldiers no longer ogled her as they continued down the osseous passages. Their gazes were suspicious , as though she were a criminal who needed to be put down any second. But she was a gypsy. That wasn't a new experience for her. There was no scout now. None of the soldiers had volunteered for the job. The image of the last scout's brain being roasted was doubtless too fresh in theirs. Thus they next became aware of approaching enemies when they rounded a corner together. Corpses shuffled towards them, moaning from decayed faces -- no different from those they'd slain before. But there were other things as well... Burly forms wrapped from head to toe in grimy lengths of cloth. "Are those zombies?" a soldier asked, pointing at one of the bandaged figures. "Vat else would they be?" Ludwig demanded. "Destroy them!" Conclusion "Hoch der freiherr!" the soldier yelled. He swung his zweihander in a sweeping but precise arc. The blade cleaved through the bandaged creature's neck and sent its head flying. "Hoch der freiherr!" he repeated, brandishing his sword in triumph. Two bandaged hands clamped around his neck. "Undead swine!" the soldier roared. He thrust the weapon with both hands. The blade plunged into the creature's body and erupted from its back. But the bandage corpse didn't fall. Instead it raised its arms, lifting the soldier off his feet. Rina darted in and slipped her dagger between its ribs. But no heart met its vicious point. She stabbed enough people, both living and dead, to know what that organ felt beneath a blade. The headless creature turned with slow, lumbering steps, ignoring the dagger that kept piercing its chest and then turned its back, and the sword that the soldier twisted and turned within its undead flesh. Then it threw the soldier onto the wall -- where skeletal hands were waiting. Some of the others moved towards him, but it was already too late. His backplate was torn off and tossed aside. Bony fingers delved into his body. He didn't scream for long, but his agony echoed in Rina's mind long after his voice fell silent. The headless creature lumbered back round and reached out for the gypsy. She ducked away from his grasping arms, and left it to the vengeful soldiers that were converging upon it. Swords flashed. Limbs fell. First one arm, then the other. Then its legs. The dismembered parts lay still. So that's how you kill one of those things, Rina mused. She glanced at the soldier who lay dead by the wall, his bloody back exposed to the clouded heavens. There were gaping wounds where his organs were ripped out. Death is both easier and harsher for us... The thought made her shiver. Category: Muri Mortuorum